Broken
by Baby.Face-Assassin
Summary: The pod bloomed in darkness. This left Moonhaven devastated and in fear. But to everybody's astonishment, their next dark prince was a leafman. Mandrake wanted to secure the power as soon as possible and that is by finding the dark prince its mate. Inspired by other fics where the pod bloomed in darkness and a certain leafman became their ruler. WARNING: RAPE FIC.


He felt like he betrayed them. He felt like he was traitor.

The pod bloomed in darkness. This left Moonhaven devastated and in fear. Every leafman protecting the pod gathered in the throne room and the boggans did the same. The fighting stopped for a moment as all of them gathered to know what's going to happen. Though the leafmen doesn't want to see the pod picks its dark prince, they decided to watch the ceremony to know who will be the boggan leader that will rule them, but to everybody's astonishment, the dark orb from the pod floated and came near a certain leafman. It circled around him.

Nod doesn't know what to do. The black orb was floating around him like he was its prey. It stopped right in front of him and suddenly engulfed him. The next thing he knew, everybody was backing away from him, except for MK and Ronin, who was looking scared and sorry for him.

 _Ronin. He's alive. And MK. She's here. She's still here. But she said that when the pod opens, she goes home._ He thought.

He was about to get to them to ask what's happening, when all the boggans in the room shouted and cheered for him. Then it all hit him.

He is the dark prince.

After the loud celebration of victory. Chaos ensued. Some of the boggans grabbed him. He was unable to break away because he was still confused and lost in thoughts of what's . The next thing he knew is that they placed him in a bat and flew to Wrathwood where he saw Mandrake waiting for him, his arms wide open.

"Welcome home, my dark prince." Mandrake said.

They all went inside Wrathwood. Nod doesn't want to follow but he still did. Some of the boggans assisted and lead him to a room, pushed him inside and closed the door, leaving him alone. He found himself in the room where the rot is being made. The smell of rot made his head dizzy and throb in pain. He collapsed in the ground and just sat there while massaging his temples and sighing loudly. His mind is still processing of what happened. He wants to know what happened to Moonhaven, what happened to Ronin, and if MK still got home even... _MK can't go home_. He realized. _The pod bloomed in darkness so she can't go home_. Guilt filled his head. He knows it's not his fault, but a part of him was blaming himself. He wants to go back to them and say sorry. But he's the dark prince now, there's no way Moonhaven is going to let him set foot in their territory, but he's still a leafman, right? His mind went back to the when the black orb engulfed him, and he felt something change in him, physically, it's like a cold feeling embraced his whole body. He then examined his body, starting with his arms first. His skin has gone black. Like a boggan's skin but it still feels like human. It's not scaly and rough. It's just...black. Maybe that's the only change. What he doesn't know is that the color of his eye changed from warm brown to yellow too. He wants to see his reflection but there's no mirror in the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and Mandrake came inside the room. Anger pulsed him. He did this to him. He did this to them. He balled his hand to a fist and charged at him, but Mandrake was quick. In an instant, he was thrown to the floor, clutching his side in pain.

"You might be the dark prince, but I'm still the king." Mandrake looked down at him and chuckled.

"I don't want this. I don't want to be your dark prince!" Nod shouted in anger. He stood up and acted like he never felt pain from earlier.

"There's nothing you can do. The pod bloomed in darkness. We won! And the pathetic little jinns can just rot in their own little place called Moonhaven. With your power, We can destroy Moonhaven with just one flick of your hand." Mandrake said to him.

"I will never betray my home!" Nod spat.

"Ah yes. Of course. I understand. You are still grieving for the home that you lost. But don't worry, soon you'll act and think like a boggan. And we'll keep this power of yours secured." Mandrake said.

"Never!" Nod shouted.

"In fact, I want to secure your power now. I want you to have a mate and I want you to give me a heir to your power, but is seems that no female boggan is compatible with you." Mandrake chuckled. Nod's eyes widen. He knew what he meant and he's afraid of what's going to happen. "So I have a little surprise for you that I know you'll going to love. She's in your bedroom. You should be thankful we didn't throw her in the dungeon. I just want to ask a little favor. I want you to make her your mate. Tonight. What's her name? Ahh yes...MK." Mandrake said in delight.

Nod's body froze. He can't do this. He already let her down. He can't do this to her. He can't do this to the person he's fallen in love with. He knew he just met her a day, but she understood him like no one else, he became attached to her and he was saddened to know that she's going back to her world. But she can't go back now because the pod bloomed in darkness. In an instant, Nod attacked Mandrake and punched him straight in the gut.

"Leave her alone! Send her back to Moonhaven!"

but Mandrake was quick and grabbed his staff and pointed it at Nod, causing Nod to froze in his tracks.

"Don't you dare attack me again. You will do everything that I say to you because you are the dark prince now. I want you to make her your mate tonight!" Mandrake shouted at him while never removing the staff in front of him.

"I can't and I'll never do this to her. Even she wouldn't allow me to do this to her!" Nod said in an angry tone, aware that a single wrong move can end his life because of the staff filled with rot infront of him.

"Then do it by force." Mandrake simply said.

"What?! I will never do that." Nod said in disgust.

"Fine then." Mandrake said and called to his boggans "Take the girl and throw her in this pit of rot" Mandrake said to his boggans as they began to move.

"No! Wait! Don't do it." Nod pleaded him. "I'll- I'll do it." Nod said and sighed in defeat.

Mandrake chuckled and order his boggans to stop and moved the staff away from him.

"Your room is in the most bottom part of Wrathwood. 5 doors after the hallway" Mandrake said and with that, he left the room, leaving Nod alone.

He was now in front of his room and could hear MK sobbing from the inside. His heart clenched because he knows that these sobs will turn into screams soon. He feels like he's a monster. His hand gripped on the handle of the door and pushed it open, only to find MK curled up sitting on the floor and sobbing. The opening of the door alerted her and she looked up to see who it was.

Even with his boggan coloured skin and yellow eyes. MK still recognized him and was relieved to see him. She ran to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, embracing her tightly.

"MK, What happened to you? What did they do to you?" He pulled away from the hug and examined her face while wiping her tears from earlier.

"I'm fine, Nod, but what happened to you? You look different." She said while examining his face too.

"MK, I'm the dark prince now. I'm sorry." He said.

"I know. It's not you fault." She in a sad tone and sighed.

Remembering of what he is going to do. Nod stepped back a little. MK seemed to notice this.

"Nod, what's wrong?" She asked and stepped forward.

Nod took a deep breath and held both of her hands.

"MK, I'm sorry that you're here in Wrathwood. They brought you here because...because, they said I need you." Nod said.

"Needed for what, Nod?" MK asked. She felt a little bit alarmed, but she trusts Nod. _He wouldn't do anything to hurt me_. She thought.

"I need to mate with you, MK."

She couldn't believe what she heard. She removed her hands from his. She cowered a little out of instinct and stepped backward away from him.

"I don't want to mate with you." MK said. It was a whisper but she was sure Nod heard her. It wasn't a harsh statement. It was plainly just saying she doesn't want to. Nod didn't took a step near her. He knew he scared her.

"MK. I..we...we have to do this. Otherwise, Mandrake will kill you." Nod said. He was pleading her to understand what he was saying.

"Then let him kill me." She said shakily. She took another step away from him again.

"I can't let him do that. I don't want you to die because I still want you to get back home to your dad." He said, desperation clear in his voice. This time he took a step forward.

"But I can't go back anymore! The pod bloomed in darkness. I'm stuck here!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't come near me. Stay away!"

"MK."

"I don't want to mate with you!" She shouted at him. She's angry now but she's mostly scared. Angry tears began to fall.

"MK, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. This is for the both of us." And with that, he closed the space between them.

He held both her hands but he wasn't aware that he was already gripping them tightly. MK, who was alarmed by this, tried to release her hands from his. She was crying again. The only thing she know now is to get away from him, get away from Nod, the person she has fallen in love with, is forcing her to do something that she doesn't want. She struggled and managed to get one hand free only to be gripped again by him. She wasn't expecting the next thing to happen. Nod threw her on the bed and she found herself backing away from him. Only to end up in the middle of his bed. Nod climbed up the bed and hovered on top of her. She felt his weight on her as he sat on her legs. She started hitting him with her hands. He easily gripped them again and MK squirmed under him. MK, who's terrified by what he's doing, just cried harder. She doesn't know what else to do, so she pleaded him.

"Nod, please. Don't. Please stop this. I don't want this." She said in between the sobs.

Nod, who's heart was already breaking hearing her plead, just shook his head.

"I'm sorry" He said. He placed both of her hands above her head and tried to hold both of them with his left hand while his other hand started to undo MK's skirt and leggings.

MK couldn't believe what's happening. She tried to break free but Nod was just too strong. She heard her skirt being ripped away and felt her leggings being pulled down to her knees, exposing her underwear. Her face turning red from humiliation. She was still begging him to stop.

Nod began to remove his pants too. As he removed it, he saw a bulge in his underwear and felt himself going hard. It was an accidental boner because of the contact he had with MK's legs as he undo her leggings. He doesn't want to do this either, but it looks like his body does. He pulled down his underwear and kicked it away together with his pants and revealed his swollen manhood. MK, who saw this, pleaded harder for him to stop, but she knows already what's going to happen. She pleaded and pleaded but Nod doesn't seem to hear her because the next thing she knew, he pulled down her panties. Nod used his knees to spread her legs so he can get an access to her entrance. It was his first time, but Nod isn't innocent anymore. He knows how sex works. Without wasting any moment, he thrusted inside her and that's when the feeling of guilty pleasure hit him. He heard MK screamed in pain and he shot her a worried look only to see her squinting her eyes and tears flowing freely. He moved her hands from above her head to the sides of her face and pinned them down with both of his hands.

It was MK's first time too. That's why it hurts so much that she screamed and hissed in pain. She squinted her eyes as she allow hot tears to flow freely. She opened her eyes and saw Nod's worried eyes on her. She can see that he was worried, but she doesn't care, because she's the one experiencing the pain right now. She pleaded again one more time.

"Nod...Please.." She was cut off as Nod thrusted again inside her, harder this time, She moaned in pain and squinted her eyes shut again.

Nod's mind is in complete chaos. He was feeling guilt and pleasure at the same time. He's really sorry of whatever he's doing to MK, but he can't stop it. He heard MK moaned in pain and it even encouraged him more. He doesn't want to hear her plead again and just wanted her to give in to him. He leaned down and kissed her lips and thrusted again inside her. She moaned in his lips, but she wasn't responding to his kiss. He trusted in and out of her out of instinct, faster and harder. His mind now wildly racing.

MK was now experiencing pleasure from the pain, but that didn't stop her from struggling and crying, only to be stopped when she felt an orgasm coming. Overwhelmed by the feeling, she then responded to Nod's lips harshly. She bit his lips and tasted blood, but Nod doesn't seem to care because he continued to kiss her passionately. His lips moved down to MK's neck but was stopped because her hoodie was on the way. He removed his right hand from hers and tugged her hoodie upwards. MK's hand gripped his and he looked as her.

"Nod, don't. Please. Let me save what's left in my dignity. I beg you." She said in between her sobs.

Her last plead seemed to disturb his conscience. _What have I done_. He thought. The feeling of guiltiness was about to hit him when his feeling of pleasure resurfaced again. He felt he was about to come and just kissed MK's lips again and groaned as he felt himself squirt his seed inside her. While MK on the other hand, felt her orgasm spill and hit her like a wave and moaned against Nod's lips. After a few minutes, Nod slowly pulled out of her, both panting with lack of air from the kiss and from exhaustion. He collapsed on MK's side, still panting. He let his mind filled with guilt now as his feeling of pleasure dies down. MK turned away from him and curled her body and continued to sob. Every sound of sob that reach his ears just made him die inside because he knows that he's the reason of MK's pain right now. Wanting to comfort her, he pulled her near him and put his arms around her and buried his face in the back of her neck. He was sorry. He was really sorry, but that doesn't seem to bring her to trust him again because he heard those words that will forever haunt him.

"Nod, how could you do this to me."


End file.
